A family For us
by CanadianWriter73
Summary: Brock and Reba have never had children. a Boy is placed in their care will they except him when they find out who is mother is? will Brock finely stick up to his abusive brothers?
1. Chapter 1

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.<strong>

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
><strong>Reba-Brockfan<strong>  
><strong>Chatte578<strong>  
><strong>MCR-1993<strong>  
><strong>OneWith-A-WhiteRose-<strong>  
><strong>Meagan Dawn<strong>  
><strong>helen carter<strong>  
><strong>Dr. Michaela Quinn<strong>  
><strong>NICS chick 99<strong>  
><strong>Anonymous viewers<strong>  
><strong>thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too<strong>

* * *

><p>Brock and Reba have never had children. When two blasts from the past hits them will they except it or turn away like everyone else?<p>

Brock and Reba have been married for 25 years they have been through an almost divorce but managed to stay together both have an identical twin.

Barbra Jean had Henry when Brock and Reba were in Paris –she left without a word.

Brock and Reba are 49 and 47

-No kids.

Brandon and Rita Hart-45 and 43

Cheyenne= Van 24=Elizabeth 5

Kyra-16

Jake-10

Ooooooooooooooo

Jedediah-13

Henry-7

1)

Brock and Reba were getting ready for bed after a long day of cleaning out the attic. They had found stuff they never knew they had.

They had bought stuff for a little boy they were going to adopt. However, it fell through. They had it put aside to give to goodwill.

"Brock do you think the lord will bless us with kids," Reba asked as she pulled down the covers.

"I hope so I want to be a father." Brock told her as he put on an orange Texas longhorn's t-shirt. He walked over to the window and opened it wide

"Brock, I'm still clinging to a hope that one day we will have children. I imagine them running in this house. I hear them playing in the backyard. And running into our bed during a thunderstorm. I think about reading them stories, Playing games and teaching them songs. I just keep thinking; how can I miss someone so much that I have never met?"

"Reba, I think about it too. Showing them how to throw and catch a football. And showing them how to ride a bike. Reba there are so many things I want to do as a parent." Brock responded as he got into bed. No sooner were the lights out. A pounding on the door was heard it was so loud it felt like the walls shook. Brock looked at his watch. He looked over at Reba and spoke,

"It is eleven forty four, who would be at the door at this time?" Brock asked getting out of bed as Reba followed.

Brock and Reba walked down the steps to the front door. The banging had now stopped. Brock opened the door he could hear the cries of a child.

"Hello?" Brock called he looked around his eyes moved towards the porch swing to see a young boy he knew the boy and directed him by name, "Henry?"

"Yes ,"Henry responded as he got his bag and walked towards Brock he stood in front of the older man and spoke again with sadness in his voice, "My mom met a guy and he hates kids my mom knocked on your door and then told me to stay here."

Brock picked up his suitcase and led him in side

"Hi Henry." Reba said as she gave the boy a friendly hug she had always liked Henry he was a good boy.

"Hi" Henry said as he hugged Reba back.

Brock filled her in

"Mommy said to give this to you," Henry said pulling out a folder he rubbed his eyes he walked over to the couch and sat down he was tired and hungry. He removed his backpack and placed it on the couch beside him.

"May I have something to eat?" Henry asked politely.

"You sure can." Brock said taking his hand as he and Reba led him to the kitchen.

"Henry obeyed and followed Reba he rubbed his growling stomach.

Brock pulled out the letter BJ wrote.

" What did my mom write?" Henry asked.

Brock looked at Reba.

"Henry I do think I should read it." Brock told him. He wasn't sure what was in the letter he didn't want the young boy to be hurt.

"I know she dint want me." Henry said sadly

Brock looked at Reba. He looked at the young boy.

"Henry, we have some pizza would you like some slices? "Reba asked drawing him away from thinking of his mother.

"Is it Hawaiian?" Henry asked he loved Hawaiian Pizza.

Brock nodded. "One is Hawaiian the other is Italian."

"May I have both Hawaiian?" Henry asked hopeful.

"Do you want me to warm it?" Reba asked getting two pieces from the plate in the fridge.

"No thank you; I like cold pizza,"

Reba gave Henry the pizza. While Brock got a glass and poured the youngster some milk he walked over to the table and placed the glass in front of Henry.

"I get milk?" Henry asked shocked. His mother never gave him a glass of milk, he was only aloud milk if he had cereal.

"Milk is good for you." Brock told him going back to read the letter.

"Please read the letter I lived with her."

Brock took it from Reba,

"Hi Brock hi Reba, Wow I haven't talked to you in ages. Obviously, your reading this so the-" Brock stopped he looked at the word and showed Reba. She shook her head.

"She said brat right? She called me that more than I was called Henry."

Brock and Reba shared a look. How could someone be so cruel to such a sweet boy?

"Why don't you eat and we will read it in the morning it is late," Brock said hoping Henry would forget about it.

"In my backpack is a big envelope," Henry said after he ate.

"Okay" Reba said.

"Where are you going to set up my bed?"

"What do you mean?" Reba asked a bit confused about the boys question.

"Mommy made me sleep on the floor. I wasn't good enough for a bed."

Reba's heart broke. How could Barbra Jean be so cruel to a sweet innocent boy?

"Why didn't you sleep in a bed?"

"Cause sometimes I pee my bed, and she got mad. She had to change it."

"How about we worry about that if you wet the bed," Brock said.

Henry nodded and yawned.

Brock picked him up and carried him to the other spare room.

Once they had him in the room Brock opened Henry's suitcase to find clothes ripped and torn.

Henry went for some ripped pajamas.

"Henry did you wear these?" Reba asked concerned they were so badly mangled they weren't fit to wear.

"Yeah I don't get new clothes." Henry said.

Brock looked at Reba; he went to his room and returned with one of his shirts" Henry; I know this won't fit, but we don't have any kid's clothes. We can go shopping tomorrow."

Henry's eyes grew big," a new shirt." He said happily.

"It wasn't a new shirt. It was actually one of Brock's favorites his grey Texas Longhorns.

Reba pulled up Henry's shirt the shirt, and right on his lower abdomen. He had a huge bruise. It was a purplish-blue kind of color. It looked repulsive!

"Oh my gosh!" Reba exclaimed touching it.

"She kicked me." He said. "It hurt really bad, but not so much anymore.

"Reba hugged him close to her.

Brock Picked up Henry and hugged him.

"Henry did she hit you anywhere else?" Brock asked putting him down.

Henry nodded, "They healed."

"Okay Henry go pee and we will tuck you in." Reba told him.

"Do you have a teddy bear mommy said I never deserved one."

Brock looked at Reba their hearts broke for him.

"Go pee." Reba told him.

Henry walked off to the bathroom Brock headed up to the attic. They used to have toys for when their sibling's kids came over. Brock searched for a stuffy; he finally found one it was Brock found a stuffed Grinch toy with Max the dog.

Reba was saying prayers with Henry.

Henry tried to peek behind Brock's back.

Brock pulled them out from behind his back.

Henry smiled happily as Brock gave him the stuffys he hugged them close.

"Thank you" Henry told him.

"Reba could you and Brock give me a kiss good night?" Henry asked hopeful he really wanted some love.

Both Reba and Brock gave him a hug and Kiss.

They went to their room.

"Brock what did the letter say?" Reba asked as they got into bed.

Brock pulled it out of his pants pocket" Hi Brock hi Reba, wow; I haven't talked to you in ages. Obviously, you're reading this so the brat is there. In the envelopes are my parental rights I went to court and signed him over to the state of Texas. There are adoption forms for you. I hate the kid you will when he wets the bed six times in one night. He got a spanking he never forgot. Brat has three envelopes one is the adoption papers one is his medical records one is his school records."

"Brock Henry is ours."

Brock smiled "Reba our dreams came true; we have a child."

Reba smiled at both slept well that night. Henry did too; he finally felt safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>Brock was reading the paper as Reba cooked breakfast. Henry walked in with the stuffies in tow he stood and waited until he was noticed. Brock put down the paper<p>

"Morning Henry did you sleep well?" Brock asked noticing the young boy

"Yes I don't have any nice clothes"

" Henry why don't we have breakfast and we can go look in the attic and see" Brock told him

"Why do you have clothes?" Henry asked

" we were going to adopt a seven year old boy last year but it fell through"

"Do I have to eat on the floor?"

Brock looked at Reba

"No bud we eat at the table as a family" Brock told him setting the table

Henry nodded " I will like family"

Brock smiled and gave him a plate of food

Brock and Reba sat down and said a blessing making sure they blessed Henry

"Do you have kids?" Henry asked

"No Brock and I weren't blessed" Reba said

"you should have been your good parents. I came last night and you welcomed me and made me feel safe" Henry said eating

"well your very welcome here. Brock's Nephew is coming to live with us too"

"May I choose my room?"

"You have a room" Brock told him

"No can I choose what my room looks like. I love my room and bed and all the furniture"

Brock looked at Reba

"Do you mean decorate your room?" Reba asked

"Yeah I like Deep Steel Blue, Battle Red, Liberty , Royal Blue, Silver, Metallic Silver Blue, Navy and White that's the Huston Texans and Dallas Cowboys colors" said Henry

"Are those your favorite teams?" Brock asked

Henry nodded " and I like Burn orange like the Texas long horns"

Brock and Reba smiled

"Looks like we need to get some paint" Brock said

Henry smiled and nodded he ate his breakfast fast

"Henry slow down "Reba told him

Henry nodded

They finished breakfast Brock took Henry upstairs to get dressed

Brock and Henry returned Henry had on a pair of black basketball shorts and a grey Dallas cowboys t-shirt

Reba and Brock took Henry shopping for clothes and toys they got paint for his room he the colors he wanted.

"Henry Brock and I are going to be adopting Brock's nephew he will arrive soon"

Henry nodded at Reba "May I go play in my room?"

Reba nodded and watched Henry run up stairs

Brock went to work the following day

Brock entered he kissed Reba and sat down beside her loosening his tie

"Reba, why did I agree to go into business with Brandon?"

"He is your identical twin brother who is older than you by 2 minutes"

"Your sister is older than you by 4 so?"

"Your brother made the decision"

"I hate him being my boss he may be older but I am my own person right?"

Reba nodded "Rita and I aren't in relate together she wants me to be a lawyer I won't"

"Let's move"

"Brock your just mad at Brandon give it some time"

"Yeah we have to go and pick up Henry" Brock said

Reba and Brock waited outside of the school

Henry saw them his face lit up and her an to them and hugged them

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart?"

"Yes" Brock told the lady

"I'm Henry's teacher I was hoping I could meet you Henry talked all day about his new mommy and Daddy. Could I get information from you?"

Brock and Reba nodded and went inside with Henry

"Look this is my coat rack see it says Henry" he told Reba and Brock proudly

"It sure does" Reba told him

Henry smiled and took Reba's hand

Reba and Brock talked to her and filled out their information for him

"Brock, Reba I sit here see this says Henry" He said pulling them to his desk

"He needs school supplies here is a list of what he needs he can't keep sharing with the other kids. They don't like him"

Henry looked at the ground and sniffled Reba could see tears coming down his face

"Keep your list and this information will stay with us. We will send Henry to a new school" Brock said

"She makes the kids not like me" Henry said as he started to cry

Brock Picked him up "Don't worry Henry we will get you everything you need. And don't worry you're a very likeable little guy." he told his son

Henry nodded "I asked a boy to be my friend he says he couldn't cause he hates me"

"Why would you say that the kids don't like him?" Reba asked

"He doesn't try all he does is ask for things and he cries"

"My Mo- my Reba made me a lunch that big kid pushed me down and stole it you laughed and never said anything when he teased me and tossed the apple at my head"

"Why on earth would you allow that at your school?" Brock asked

"I don't like his mother. So therefor I do not like him"

"We don't care for his mother either. He is an innocent child. He is a blessing in our lives and we will love every day we have with him" Reba said

Brock put him down

"Henry clean out the stuff you have in your desk" he told him

Henry obeyed his new father

Brock took his Back pack and hand Reba took the other they walked out

"I'm glad you want me"

"We do and we will find you a better school. I have Monday off so Monday we will go to a school near our home"

"I don't want to get picked on"

"you won't" Reba told him as they got into the car

"Thanks for sticking up for me"

"You're our son now" Brock told him as Henry smiled widely at him

"I know I have only been with you for 4 days but I want to call you mommy and daddy can I ?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>Reba smiled over at Brock<p>

"Henry you wanted to call me mom when we were in your class room"

"Yes I'm sorry that boy stole my lunch and I did cry he threw the apple at my head and it hurt"

"Henry did you eat anything other than breakfast?" Brock asked

"No If you don't want me to call you mom and dad it is okay?"

"Henry we would when you are ready" Brock told him

"Okay Daddy can we get McDonalds" Henry asked

"Henry I will make you something at home"

"Okay mommy"

Brock smiled at Reba

They got inside Reba and Henry went into the kitchen.

Brock ran up to change. He returned in jeans and his favorite grey Texas long horns t-shirt

"Daddy when is your nephew coming?"

"Not sure we were called 3 months ago"

"What is his name?"

"Jedediah " Brock replied

"When he comes will you raise both of us?"

"yes Henry we will raise both of you"

Henry smiled

Henry ate his sandwich "Mommy may I have an apple?"

Reba nodded and cut him some apple slices

"Thanks Mommy" Henry said eating them

He soon finished

Brock and Reba took Henry shopping for school supplies

The weeks passed Reba and Brock Became close with Henry they loved him they signed the papers and sent them in

"Mommy!" Henry ran towards Reba hugging her waist.

"Hey buddy. "Reba said as she smiled and kissed his hair. She took his hand they started to walk towards Reba's car. She quickly waved at Henry's teacher. Henry removed his back pack and got into the back seat.

"Did you have a good day?" Reba questioned when she got into the car and sat on the driver seat, driving off and on the road.

"Yeah we had Gym and I ran fast and we made pictures, I made one for you and daddy" Henry said smiling proudly.

"Wow you will have to show me when we get home" Reba told him

"yeah and I got 20 out of 20 on my spelling test, Are we going home for lunch?" Henry said and asked he was hungry it had been a half day due to some teacher conference

Reba shook her head, "I need to stop by the my office for a while, sweetie, you don't mind coming with me, do you?" She looked at him.

Henry grinned, "Can I play computer games again?"

Reba chuckled, "Yes you can" Reba said

Henry talked the rest of the way about his day

Reba finally pulled in the parking lot of her office,

Henry got out as Reba opened his door

"Take my hand Sweetie" Reba told him

Henry took reba's hand and smiled he loved having a mom and his mom was pretty

"Are we going to eat at your office?"

"Yes" Reba said and let him hit the button for the floor in the elevator, smiling, "Yes, we are… would you rather have McDonald's or Kentucky Fried Chicken?"

"KFC!" The kid almost shouted, making her giggle.

"Okay, okay… KFC it is…" She made her way into the office still holding Henry's hand, only letting go of him when they reached her desk. "Okay, you sit here and play computer games and I'll go order the food… if my cell-phone rings pick it up, okay?"

" Mommy can I have popcorn chicken and macaroni and cheese?"

"Yes I will get you that" Reba told her son reaching for her wallet and placing her cell in front of him

Henry nodded and sat down on her chair behind the desk, smiling, "Okay… what do I say if they want to talk to you?"

Reba chuckled, "Just say I'm not here… I'll be right back…" She kissed his hair and walked away, leaving him alone to play. She talked to another co-worker and asked her to look out for him thankful KFC was just around the corner.

Henry started playing after a few moments Reba's cell-phone started to ring.

Henry picked it up "Hello?"

Brock smiled at the voice of his son on the other end, "Hey buddy…"

"Daddy!" Henry said also smiling at the sound of his dad's voice

"What are you doing?" Brock asked, leaning back against his chair.

"Waiting for Mommy in her office. I was playing computer games. Guess what I got 20 out of 20 on my spelling and I drew a picture for you and mom and I am the fastest in gym and I got high score" Henry quickly answered.

"That's good buddy . you said you are waiting for Mommy? So she's not there?"

"Nope…she went to get food… We're having KFC I'm getting mac and cheese and popcorn chicken!" Henry said excitedly.

Brock chuckled, "I'm glad to hear that you're happy about it… look, can you tell mommy to call me when she's back?"

"Sure " Henry replied with a smile."

"Thanks son" Brock said smiling he loved saying son

"daddy a lady keeps waving to me"

"Is' she in mommy's office?"

"yeah"

"she is probably looking out for you. I'll see you later, buddy. I love you" Brock said

"I love you too daddy. See you at three"

"I have to work till four but I will see you then"

Henry nodded and hung up as well and put the phone back on the desk,

"Sorry it took me so long, baby, I met a friend down the stairs…" She apologized, setting the food in front of him

"that's okay mommy" Henry said smiling and moving from her chair, letting her sit down and then sitting down on her lap. "Daddy called your cell and said I should tell to call him back."

"Okay. I'll do that now" Reba said smiling and kissing his forehead before picking up her cell

"Daddy said he loved me" Henry said

" I love you too baby" Reba said kissing him and dialing Brock's number

"I love you too mommy" Henry said

"Hello?"

"Hi you called?" Reba asked and leaned back, opening her burger.

"Hi honey yes I called, I wanted to tell you not to make any plans for tonight because we're gonna call it a lazy night and watch family movies on the couch in our pajamas after dinner." He said casually.

Reba laughed softly, "So family time, huh?"

"Yes family time…" Brock said smiling he loved having a child

"It sounds great to me… family movies, you said?" She answered, Smiling as well

" movies and stuff like that. What do you say?"

Reba grinned and looked at Henry

"That I can't wait for tonight…"

Brock smiled, "Great… I'll see you later, I love you."

"I love you too" Reba said hanging up the phone

"How would you like to have family time and watch movies?" Reba asked

"Yes I like watching movies . you know I could actually pass for being your son. I have blue eyes and blond hair"

Reba kissed him and hugged him

"You could honey"

Reba finished what she had to do at the office. She and Henry went home

Brock was in his office finishing paper work

"Brock you're staying until 8 tonight"

"No Brandon I am not. I have plans."

"Brock don't lie you just have Reba"

"No I have plans with Reba and Henry"

"Who is Henry?"

"My son"

"Brock you and Reba don't have a child"

Brock pulled out his cell phone and showed Brandon a picture of Henry

"that was taken at the park by our home. We have had him for 4 weeks. A social worker showed up at our door-" Brock stopped "It is 4 weeks today" Brock told his brother smiling

" I have to go to Kyra's band recital"

"that's nice I have plans too and I will not stay until 8" Brock said

"You will"

"That's it Brandon I quit you can't treat me this way. I will not be talked down by you find a new assistant" Brock said gathering his things and leaving


	4. Chapter 4

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****MCR-1993  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Thanks to Reba-Brockfan for help with this chap<br>****

* * *

><p>Brandon watched Brock leave. "Brock, wait!"<br>Brock turned around.  
>"I'm sorry."<br>"No, you just want me to stay. No more, Brandon. You're older by two minutes. You have always treated me like second rank. I don't want to be under you. I will make my own decisions and that includes not looking like you" Brock said, leaving.  
>He put his things in his trunk and drove to the barber shop.<p>

Brock went home after he got his hair cut.  
>"Daddy!" Henry said, hugging him<br>Brock hugged him back, kissing the top of his head.  
>Reba looked at Brock. His hair was short like it had been in 2001. She had liked his hair short.<br>"Well, what do you think?"  
>Reba smiled and kissed him. "I love it," Reba said, running her hand through his hair<p>

"It is the start of not looking like Brandon," Brock whispered.  
>"Daddy, you said you would be home at 4. It is 1:30."<br>"I know I did, but I came home. Today is a special day."  
>"What?" Henry asked.<br>"4 weeks ago today you showed up on our door step," Brock told him  
>"Brock, you're right," Reba said<br>"You have been my mommy and daddy for 4 weeks," Henry said, hugging them and smiling.  
>Brock and Reba hugged him back<p>

"I 'm going to go wash my hair," Brock said, running upstairs  
>"Henry, why don't you pick out some movies now," Reba said as she followed Brock upstairs.<br>Henry nodded and picked movies. Reba and Brock had bought him a bunch of movies.

"Brock, what happened?" Reba asked entering their room  
>"I blew up at Brandon. And then I got my hair cut after I quit," Brock said, putting on his Texas Longhorns t-shirt and blue jeans. He began folding his clothes.<br>"Brock, why did you quit?"  
>"Because he demanded I work until 8. He said he had some band thing for Kyra. I told him I had plans. He called me a liar. I showed him a picture of Henry and he looked at him. I bet he was thinking I took a picture of some random kid. Reba, I love Henry. He is a joy. He has brought laughter and meaning into our lives. He is a blessing. Brandon thinks he is all high and mighty. Well, I'm not taking it. He is no longer going to tell me what to do. He may be my twin, but he is not my boss. Cut your hair like this. Be a dentist. Get a tan. Reba, all our lives he has done this. I hate going to the twin fest with him. I see all the other twins. They are close. I have to pretend I like being in the same room as him. Reba, I want to move as far away from him as possible."<p>

Reba nodded and rubbed his back. She felt the same way about her sister, but she stuck up to her. Brock never had. This was the first time in his life he did.  
>"Reba, I would do anything for Henry. Reba, he is our son. He is my little buddy and I love him. I never thought I could love a kid like I love him. He is my sweet little boy."<br>"I know. I feel the same. He is my sweet little boy, too."  
>Brock turned to see Henry.<br>"I picked out movies. Does Veggietales or Scooby Doo count?"  
>"If you want to watch Veggietales, it is fine," Reba said.<br>Henry ran to Brock and Reba and hugged them. "I love you," he told him  
>"We love you, too," Brock and Reba told him in unison, hugging him.<br>Reba started tickling him. He laughed as Brock did.  
>"Why don't you have a bath now and then we can start watching movies," Brock said.<br>"Okay, mommy is making grilled cheese and she is putting ham on them. And yucky onions on yours"  
>"Sounds good," Brock told him.<br>"Brock, I need some ham," Reba told him.  
>"Okay. Hen, want to come you can pick out some chips and goodies?"<br>Henry nodded.  
>Brock got his wallet. The three of them went down stairs to see Brandon.<p>

"You cut your hair?"

"Yes."

"You can't do that!"  
>"Well, I did."<br>"Who's the kid?"  
>"This is Henry, my son."<br>"Who are you renting him from?"  
>Brock looked at him. "No one. You should know all about renting out a kid," Brock snapped.<br>"Back off, Brock!"  
>"Why don't you make me?" Brock challenged.<p>

"You will grow your hair out long like mine. I won't cut mine short"  
>"Good," Brock told him smugly.<br>"You take that kid back !I don't want that brat in this family!"  
>"He is not a brat. You have no say on my life. We may be twins, but I no longer will do what you want. Brandon, I am fed up with you telling me what to do. I am your brother. We are the same age. You may be older by two minutes. Big deal! That doesn't give you the right to tell me how to live. I am happy. Henry has brought so much joy into our lives. He is the best thing that has happened to Reba and me. We have tried having kids for 27 years. We had eight adoptions fail because the mother decided to keep the baby or the child was placed in a different home. You have the joy of being with a child. We are experiencing it for the first time. I will not give up Henry."<p>

"You know nothing about him. He could rob you blind or burn your house down"  
>"Oh yeah, more like something Kyra would do."<br>"Kyra is a good girl."  
>"Yeah, with attitude," Brock snapped.<br>"I didn't come here to argue."  
>"No, you came to drop off Jake."<br>"I did."  
>"Drop him off and leave!"<br>"Don't come to work until your hair is like mine."  
>"I quit, remember?"<br>"You were just being you"  
>"Does it bother you that your son likes it here? Rather than with you?"<br>Brandon pushed Brock.  
>"Take it back!" Brandon said, pushing Brock.<br>"Why, it is true. Cheyenne and Kyra are the only ones who matter. Jake is always left out. Have you not noticed over the years the new shoes we have bought him or the new clothes?"  
>"So, you buy him stuff."<br>"You don't care, do you?"  
>"Don't tell me about not caring. You're the one who doesn't care. You never consulted me about Henry. You never told Blake you wanted his son."<p>

"Hold on. I was called about that. Blake and his other son Austin treat Jed like you and Blake treat me. So, don't give me that crap. Because of you, Jed has run away and they can't find him. When they do, Reba and I will move so far from here it won't be funny."  
>"You're too chicken to move."<br>Brock couldn't stand it. He wound up his fist and hit Brandon.

"What was that for?" Brandon asked, rubbing his jaw.  
>"For everything- all the times you embarrassed me in school, all the times you belittled me in front of people, all the times you and Blake beat me up, all the times you and Blake called me dumb. This is for me," Brock said, hitting him again.<br>The men started to fight.  
>Reba and Rita split their husbands up.<br>Reba never spoke to her sister. They hadn't been speaking since Jake was born. They had raised Jake for the first 5 years of his life. After that, Rita stopped speaking to her and withheld Jake for four months. And off and on, let them have him. Jake started running away from home and coming to their place.  
>Rita and Brandon allowed Jake to spend the weekends at their house.<p>

"Get out of my house!" Brock finally told him after several more fights.  
>"Why are you doing this?"<br>"I don't want to live in your shadow. I never wanted to be a dentist. I wanted to be a football, basketball coach and golf pro. Brandon, I have always been different. I just did what you wanted to keep peace, but no more. I am going to live my life with my wife and son. And if God wants us to adopt more, we will. I am no longer your puppet. Find a new twin," Brock told him.  
>Brandon punched Brock in the nose. Brock cupped his hands over his nose as it started to bleed.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****MCR-1993  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>"Get out" Reba told them<p>

Brandon and Rita left Reba

Reba put her hand on Brocks back

"Henry go and get some dishcloths " Reba told him sitting Brock on the steps

Henry ran in through the front door came Jake

Henry looked at him and extended his hand " Hi I'm Henry Brock Hart"

"I'm Jacob Mitchel Hart"

After a few moments Brock's nose stopped bleeding

"Man you bopped my dad well"

"Jake I did it out of anger"

"I know. Henry welcome to the family"

"thanks we are going to have a movie night I picked out some movies"

Jake smiled

"Jake do you want to come to the store with Henry and I ?"

"No you and Henry go"

"Hen I'm going to go and clean up and then we can go" Brock said going up stairs

Brock cleaned up and tossed his bloody clothes into the hamper.

"Brock are you alright?"

"Yes I feel so much better. Reba all my life I have done what they wanted and now I stood up for myself."

"You did. I am proud of you"

"Reba I won't give up Henry"

"We don't have to"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Reba hugged Brock she could already see a change in him

Brock grabbed his wallet again off the bed

"Brock are you okay?"

"Yes Reba I am I am alright we will be alright?" he said kissing her

"earlier today Henry said he could pass for our son."

"He could he has blond hair and blue eyes. " Brock said smiling

"I will make a list I have a feeling I need to make more grilled cheese"

Brock nodded and followed Reba down she made him a list. Henry and Jake were already getting along

"Henz lets go buddy" Brock said

Henry ran to the kitchen as fast as his little legs could carry him

Brock and Henry went out to his truck

Henry talked to Brock asking him questions Brock answering him and talking back

"Henry can I ask you something?"

The seven year old nodded from the passenger seat

"When you introduced yourself to Jake you said you were Henry Brock"

"Yeah. Was that okay cause you want me right?"

"It is fine I am glad you want to go by my name"

"I do for 4 weeks you are great. I love you. I feel like it has been months"

Brock nodded "Henry I love you too"

"daddy I don't like school"

"Have you made friends?"

Henry shook his head "I tried I asked this boy Carson he said he couldn't be my friend cause he hates me"

Brock patted his knee "Sorry Pal"

"If we move I am okay with it

"Can we get M&M's and some chocolate bars?"

"first we need to get what is on mommy's list and then we can get stuff for our movie night"

Henry nodded

Brock and Henry were at the check out

"Stop Kid!" A clerk yelled running after a boy

Brock looked up at the kid he was shocked who it was the kid stopped and looked at Brock and Henry

Brock grabbed the boy he groaned in pain

"Jed?" Brock questioned the skinny boy

"Brock you know the kid?"

Brock turned to the store manager "Yes this is my nephew he has been missing for 3 months"

"I got hungry I have been stealing I don't want to go back to Blake and Rhonda

Brock nodded " Jed did they hurt you?"

"Brock the police have been called I am sorry"

"Good I will tell them what they did" Jed said starting to sob

"Jed how did they hurt You?"

Jed bravely removed his shirt reveling 3 big gash's on his back people around gasped

Jed smiled he was finally going to get out of the abuse

"My dad, brother and mom did this they whipped me with a belt"

Brock looked at Jed "I'm sorry pal"

"I don't blame you Uncle Brock"

"Jed this is my son Henry"

"Hi"

Jed put his shirt back on the police soon came Jed explained everything

"He stole?"

"It is on the house, he is Brocks's nephew"

"Okay Craig. Brock could I see you tomorrow?"

"Sorry Hayden I am not a dentist"

"Brock you're a good one I won't go to Brandon"

"I quit I couldn't take Brandon anymore"

"so open your own practice" Hayden suggested

"can we talk later. I have to take Jed to the hospital"

"I'll give you and escort"

" Brock the groceries are on me and I will throw in a bunch of other stuff. you were good to me when I needed medical care and I had no money" Craig told him putting in some more chocolate bars and some Archie's for the boys to read.

"Thanks" Brock told him

Brock pulled out his cell and called the house no answer he called Reba's cell

"Hello?"

"Hi hon I found Jed I am on route to the hospital"

"I will meet you there I'm taking Jake there too"


	6. Chapter 6

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****MCR-1993  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>Brock and Reba sat with Henry. Henry was sitting on Brock's lap."I didn't know you brought your Grinch toys," Brock commented to Henry.<p>

"I like them. I like my Grinch gloves, too. I left them in the car."

Brock smiled and kissed the top of his head. Reba took Brock's hand.

"Brock?"

Reba and Brock looked up to see Robert Hansen he as another one of Brock's best friends he happened to be a doctor

Henry got off Brock's lap.

" Bob, are they okay?" Brock asked

"Brock, we have to put both boys in protective custody." Bob told them

"What? Why?" Brock asked.

"Jed has been beaten and starved. He said he wasn't missing. He ran away about 10 days ago. He was stealing food to live, but it wasn't enough. He said that Blake and Austin would tie him up and hurt him. He said that Blake would make him say he was a –."

"Worthless human being who didn't deserve to live," Brock finished.

"Yeah, that's what he said. Brock, is that what they made you say?" Bob asked feeling bad for his friend they had all known what Brock had gone through but sometimes they wondered how much he actually took

"Yes."

"What about Jake?" Reba asked . Knowing Brock was getting upset. His brothers treated their sons like they treated him

"Jake has a different story. He says that Brandon never hurt him, but called him dumb. He would humiliate him. He was hit by Rita. She was the one who did the hitting. Kyra and Cheyenne moved out when they were told to beat Jake. They refused and left." Bob took a breath and spoke again" Brock, Kyra and Cheyenne were told to disrespect you. Now, Reba Jake told you his ribs and arm hurt. He has a bruised rib and a broken elbow and wrist."

" I'm going to buy a gun and kill them," Brock said leaving.

Bob ran after him. He stopped Brock "Brock, don't do it. You need to be here for them. You can't be a father in jail."

Brock nodded and broke down. "Bob, I know how they feel. I went through it. I dealt with it all my life. The only person in my life that never hurt me or did anything to me was James, my step father, but my mom divorced him. My brothers hurt me and they do it to their own boys. Bob, I have to be there and protect them."

"Brock, go see them," Bob said, helping Brock to his feet.

"Bob, I'm sorry."

"For what, Brock?"

"I stood up to Brandon tonight, and then I find out what you just told me. I just want Brandon and Blake to pay. I know what they will do. They will turn it around on me or the boys. I won't put them in protective custody. They need Reba and I ."

Bob nodded. Brock went in to see the boys and then they went home. Brock and Reba walked into the house to find Blake and Brandon there.

"Boys, go upstairs," Brock told them.

"Is this the brat?" Blake said, referring to Henry.

"He is not a brat! He is my son."

Henry hugged Brock. "Daddy, I left Grinch and Max in the truck."

"Leave them for now and take Jake and Jed upstairs," Reba told him.

"Jed got the bruises in a fight because he's always getting in trouble at school. He's been doing illegal things to survive." Blake was trying to explain the situation in his own favor.

"No, you beat me. Uncle Brock, I have proof. My friend, Scott Fisher, was over at the house. He saw Rhonda and Blake beat me."

"Eugene Fisher's son?" Brock asked.

Jed nodded. "He is a dentist?"

Brock nodded. "He is my best friend."

"No, Brock, he is my friend."

"Get off your high horse, Brandon," Brock snapped. Brandon smacked Brock upside the head. Brock pushed Brandon.

Blake pulled Brock off of Brandon. "You will cut your crap and you will work for Brandon. You will send Henry back to the pound."

Brock clenched his fist and punched Blake in the stomach. "Don't talk about my son like that. Unlike you, Blake, I love my son. I didn't hurt him or try to starve him. I care for both Jake and Jed. Unlike you, I am a good parent."

"Yeah, I can really see that. You don't have any," Blake said.

"I raised your kids," Brock snapped.

"We felt sorry for you."

"Yeah, right! Brandon, you didn't want them. Admit it. Your sons like being with me rather than you."

"Rita broke Jake's arm," Reba said, speaking up.

Several more fights broke out between the adults.

Blake spoke up. "Until you stop this behavior, you can't live in this house."

"It is my house, you dork," Brock said, as Blake slapped him across the face. "Blake, you can't bully me or Jed. I have had it! This is my house. I bought it."

"With the money Blake provided you." Blake said

"No, I earned it myself by being better at dentistry than Brandon."

"Brock, you're a failure."

"Get out of my house!"

"Here, pack and get out of my home. You never earned this."

Brock stood his ground. He wasn't leaving. Blake punched him in the stomach. Brock fell to his knees coughing.

"We took liberty of packing your things," Brandon said, tossing several garbage bags at Brock.

Brock went after Blake they fought until they heard "Daddy, can we go?" Henry urged, getting his movies and walking out the door. With Jed and Jake in front of him

Reba grabbed the garbage bags and helped Brock to his feet Brock grabbed the bags as well they left. The house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.<strong>

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
><strong>Reba-Brockfan<strong>  
><strong>Chatte578<strong>  
><strong>MCR-1993<strong>  
><strong>OneWith-A-WhiteRose-<strong>  
><strong>Meagan Dawn<strong>  
><strong>helen carter<strong>  
><strong>Dr. Michaela Quinn<strong>  
><strong>NICS chick 99<strong>  
><strong>Anonymous viewers<strong>  
><strong>thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too<strong>

* * *

><p>Brock and Reba drove to the condo they still owned across town.<p>

"This is it boys" Brock told them

"Daddy it is okay. You were doing what you had to"

Brock hugged Henry "Thanks buddy"

Bock and Reba brought in the garbage bags

"Reba do you want to move to McAlister Oklahoma?" Brock asked looking out the window. He felt like his entire world had crashed. He had done the right thing. He was still hurt he had lost his brothers in one move he sighed and turned to his wife.

"What about us?" Jed asked for him and Jake

"You will come" Brock told them as there was a knock on the door he went to the door to see Eugene and his wife Rachel

"Brock are you okay?"

"No"

"What happened? I heard screaming at your office today"

"I quit and I blew up at both Brandon and Blake"

"Glad you did" Eugene told Brock

"Gene I shouldn't have done it I lost my home, I lost everything I own" Brock said

"Brock you never lost Reba or the boys"

"No I never did. I earned all of it I didn't deserve of this any this" Brock said pacing back and forth

"Brock you didn't but we are all proud of you"

"What do I do I don't want the boys to go back to them. Reba I don't have a thing"

"Daddy you have us" Henry said

"Yeah" Brock said

There was a knock on the door. Reba opened it. Jed hid behind Brock it was the same officer that had been at the store.

"Hi Hayden" Brock responded

"Brock this is yours"

"What is it?" Brock asked

"Full custody for Henry, Jacob, and Jedediah. You and Reba are their legal guardians. I made sure Brandon and Blake couldn't have the boys after what they did"

The boys hugged Brock and Reba.

"Can we have our movie night?" Henry asked

"I need to go and get some stuff" Brock said reaching into his pocket

"He took my wallet" Brock replied

"That's it Brock I will give your brothers a piece of my mind" Eugene said leaving with Hayden and Scott

Brock sighed and sat on the steps

"I am proud of you Brock" Reba said sitting beside him

Brock nodded he felt like a loser he had stuck up to his brothers but lost his home and everything else. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Dad?"

Brock looked up at Jake and smiled he pulled him into a hug

"You're a better father than mine" Jake told him

Reba kissed her boys and went out to get some stuff

Brock and the boys went through the clothes and garbage bags. Brock opened his bag to see his favorite shirt. He took it to the wash and put spray and wash on it he put it in the wash along with other clothes. He turned on the wash and went to see what they had in the condo for food. He had to feed the boys.

The guys returned laughing. They had just entered the front door knowing they could. Eugune locked it and walked into the kitchen.

Brock turned to his best friends

"Brock we finally told them what we think of them"

"You did?"

"Yeah I told Brandon he wasn't my best friend. Brock do you think we never knew?"

"He told me you hated me"

"No, we knew he would keep you home and show up. Even my dad knew. One time he said go home Brandon he insisted he was you. I told him to leave" Scott said

Brock nodded

"They can't do this to me"

"They did Brock all of this has been boiling up for a long time" Hayden said

Brock nodded

" Brock it will turn out don't worry"

" We have something for you" Scott said motioning for Brock to follow him.

Brock followed his friends out to their trucks he looked to see most of his stuff

"What did you do? Did you kill them?" Brock asked

"No, we just put them in their place"

Brock smiled and pulled out his dishes and he smiled at Reba's grandmother's china. He carefully carried it into his home. The guys had brought over groceries.

They helped Brock unpack

Reba returned with the groceries they made grilled cheese for the boys. They put on their PJ's and had a movie night like they planned. They put the boys to bed around 9:40

And got into bed.

Henry ran and jumped into bed with them

"I hear banging" he said clinging to Reba. She held him after all he was her child and she loved him. She had longed for a child to what Henry had done climb into bed after a bad dream or during a thunderstorm or even being scared. She did what she was supposed to do she mothred him telling him things were alright.

Brock nodded he got up and went to the window in the hall he had a perfect view of the front door he saw who it was. He rolled his eyes and went back into his room he picked up the phone and dialed the police station .

"Hi I would like to report a domestic disturbance and an assault. On Brandon Hart he assaulted me twice tonight. And now he is at my door banging on it my youngest son is terrified thanks."

Reba started laughing. Henry was laughing now he wasn't scared.

Henry jumped on Brock's back and hugged him.

"Dad,Mom a cop car is outside he is arresting Brandon!" Jake said as he ran back to the window.

Brock looked at Reba and smiled they ran to the hall window Jake and Jed were already looking out the window. The police came up and arrested Brandon. Reba burst out laughing again she saw the look on Brock's face he was laughing too. Jake was ecstatic. He hated his father.

Brock smiled and hugged the boys. His night just got better.

Reba put her arm around Brock. He was back to himself.

"Can we move?" Henry asked

"Henz we are" Brock told him as he walked him to his room

"Where?" Jake asked he wanted to be as far away as possible

"Brandon was so mad" Jake said laughing

"Yeah if looks could kill we would be dead" Jed added in

"He didn't see us. The light was out." Henry pointed out. To Jake and Jed he loved having older brothers.

"So where are we moving to dad?" Jake asked he had called Brock and Reba mom and dad years ago he had missed having two adults to call mom and dad

"To McAlister Oklahoma" Brock replied

"What if they come and hurt you there?" Henry asked

"They won't grandpa hates my dad" Jake replied proudly

"Jake have you met him?" Henry asked

Jake nodded I lived with mom and dad until the age of 5 then was taken away from them"

"And raised by the monster that hit dad?" Henry replied

Brock chuckled "Henry that is your uncle"

" He told you to take me back to the pound. If my other mom hadn't said things to hurt me I would have cried. But words hurt and he hurt my feelings" Henry declared

Brock pulled him into a hug forgetting his youngest was only 5 years old. He was almost 50 and his brother's words didn't hurt any more.

"Hen, listen to me I love you. You're my son no one can change that. Words won't change it . Brandon was trying to hurt me.I really love you Henry. You have brought joy into my life"

Henry hugged Brock tighter and kissed his dad on the check.

"I love you too Daddy" Henry declared happily

"Brock did you unpack the boxes?" Reba asked

"Some" Brock replied

"Let's head out tonight and call Gene in the morning" Reba replied

"Boys what do you think?"

"How long?" Jake asked yawning he was tired if he could sleep it would be great.

"About 6 hours and 45 minutes" Brock responded

The kids nodded Brock and Reba packed up their things. Brock hitched his truck to the car he made sure it was secure. They packed every inch of the truck the clothes were dry that Brock put on earlier.

They made sure they had everything. Brock Picked up Henry who had fallen asleep. Brock and Reba got the boys in the car.

Brock started the car "Jed , Jake Hold onto Max and the Grinch and put this under Henrys head" Reba said giving them a pillow each and a blanket. Jake tucked Henry in he got comfy himself

" Well Reba lets do this" Brock said kissing her and getting into the drivers side

Reba got into the passenger side Brock started the car and drove off.

Reba was happy to see her other siblings and parents.


	8. Chapter 8

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.<strong>

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
><strong>Reba-Brockfan<strong>  
><strong>Chatte578<strong>  
><strong>MCR-1993<strong>  
><strong>OneWith-A-WhiteRose-<strong>  
><strong>Meagan Dawn<strong>  
><strong>helen carter<strong>  
><strong>Dr. Michaela Quinn<strong>  
><strong>NICS chick 99<strong>  
><strong>Anonymous viewers<strong>  
><strong>thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too<strong>

* * *

><p>Reba POV<p>

We finally arrived at my family ranch I felt like a child I had missed my brothers and sisters seeing for the first time in a while I was happy as a clam if you want to put it that way.

We got out of the car all three boys were sleeping soundly my brother John came out he was my older brother he hugged me and hugged Brock. He looked at me

"Reba!" my mom said running out and hugging me

"Hi Momma" I said hugging her tight

I went over to my father" Hi Daddy" I replied

"Oh are these my new grand kids?"

I smiled at Brock and nodded. He went over to my daddy and gave him the stuff from his dental office

"Here JV"

"Brock my boy"

Brock smiled

Henry woke up he looked at Momma I thought was gonna jump into Brock's arms he looked at her and got out of the car he walked over to her and extended his hand and spoke, "Hi I'm Henry Hart"

Momma smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I'm your grandma"

"Hi Grammy" Henry said as he happily hugged her.

Jake and Jed woke up we introduced them.

Brock opened up a new practice.

Two weeks passed. We were all very happy living in our own house on the family ranch.

The kids were so happy. I was happy being around siblings I loved and cared for and that was the same for us. It was nice to see Brock happy. He was happy being himself. He didn't have to be his brothers.

I looked up the road a blue car was coming down the road Brock stopped from playing with the kids. Out from the car came Kyra and Cheyenne along with her husband and 2 kids Reba knew the kids were Joshua and Elizabeth.

"Hi Aunt Reba," Kyra said

"What are you doing here!" Jake snapped at his sisters

"We came to see you." Kyra told him

"Well get back in your car and go home." Jake snapped he spoke again, "I'm Happy they should have been my mom and dad. Your parents don't love me they are horrible parents."

"If we had the chose we would have chosen Uncle Brock and Aunt Reba too." Kyra replied

general POV

Brock nodded

"Uncle Brock I apologize for giving you attitude. My mom and dad made me give you attitude. Maybe we could start over."

Brock and Reba nodded. For some reason they felt they could trust them.

Reba smiled at Brock their lives were finally what they had always dreamed they would be Reba was a mom. Brock was a father.

"Life can't get any better than this right Reba?" Brock asked sitting beside her

Reba smiled "No I don't think it could"

Brock wrapped his arms around Reba and kissed her tight. Their life was on the ranch with their new family. Reba finally had the laughter of children running around in the yard.


	9. Chapter 9

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events<strong>

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
><strong>

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock.**

* * *

><p>Brock and Reba were loving living in McAlister Oklahoma. Brock was happy being a dentist. He was on his own. He was his own man Reba was a realtor she loved it. The boys were happy in school. And excelling Cheyenne, Van and Kyra were also happy.<p>

Brock was in his office he was almost finished for the day he heard the door open he walked out to see Henry. He was sitting in a chair reading a book. Brock smiled at his son.

"Hi Buddy I'm almost finished. We can go home."

"Okay can I have some things form the treasure chest?"

"Yeah take seven things but lock the door for me and then come back into my office."

Henry locked the door. He took some things from the treasure chest and walked into his dad's office.

"What's for dinner?"

"Not sure." Brock told Henry as he finished typing.

"Okay all done." Brock told Henry after five minutes

Henry put his book in his backpack.

As they walked out of the office Brock's cell phone rang he answered it. He talked then clicked it off.

Henry was already waiting by the car.

"Henry how about tacos tonight?" Brock asked his son

"With chili and bean dip?"

"Yeah your mom made it for you last night."

Henry nodded and got into the car. Brock and Henry got what they needed at the store.

He drove back home to his home.

Jake and Jed ran out to the car. They greeted their dad.

"Dad they are here." Jed replied

"Who?"

"The ones we ran from "Jake responded

"No this can't be happening. They can't take anything. I earned all this."

Jake looked at Jed they took Henry for a walk to the park.

Brock walked in he put the groceries on the counter. He walked into his living room.

"What do you want we have full custody of Jake and Jed, Henry is mine and Reba's This is my home."

"Brock did you think you would win?"

"Why do you want to ruin me? Why can't I be happy?"

"You don't have a free will when you have a twin."

"I have free will. Be your own person. It feels good. You only need me for clients. News flash Blake I'm happy. I don't plan on being around you again."

"Same here Rita they are our kids." Reba said

Brock and Reba turned as they heard a gun cock. It was JD

"Daddy!" Rita exclaimed

"Back down!" Helen told her cocking her gun they had disowned Rita after she had disowned them. They were angered in how they treated their grandson.

"You won't use that" Brandon replied not even paying attention to the seven-year-old running to him. Henry was on full charge with all of his might he head butted Brandon right in the stomach causing him to fall Henry got on the ground and started hitting him.

Brock picked Henry up. Henry was beaming ear to ear he was so proud of himself. Brock was too. He didn't show it.

"You're proud of the brat?" Brandon asked

"Yeah actually I am he is my son."

"I will hurt you. You're a bad man. My daddy never ran from you. We left cause we hate you." Henry said

"Henry hate is a very powerful word. But well described fro Brandon and Blake. My son has said it."

"I wont live with you I'm happy I have friends and a part time job. I wont ever go back to being your son. And no they never turned me against you. You did that when you abused me. Just go and leave us alone. Let us be a family." Jed said

"Mom you wont use that gun will you?" Rita asked

"Rita just go."

"This isn't over Brock."

"I believe it is. I just found out you two have been charged with embezzlement. You can't pin anything on Brock I made sure of that. So turn around and face the feds." JD said as he smiled at Hellen and Reba who smiled at Brock who smiled at his boys. They watched as Brandon and Blake were taken away making it the best days of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>  
><strong>Reba-Brockfan<strong>  
><strong>Chatte578<strong>  
><strong>MCR-1993<strong>  
><strong>OneWith-A-WhiteRose-<strong>  
><strong>Meagan Dawn<strong>  
><strong>helen carter<strong>  
><strong>Dr. Michaela Quinn<strong>  
><strong>NICS chick 99<strong>

**schramk126**

**jessie 33**

**gods-concrete-angel-princess79**

**walk on  
><strong>

**breba fan  
><strong>

**babycakeswinslow**

**merlingurl4eva**  
><strong>Anonymous viewers<strong>  
><strong>thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too<strong>

**** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.****


End file.
